clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Games
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Clan Games are all about completing Challenge and earning points together with your clanmates." ---- Summary *Clan Games are a new type of event introduced in the December 2017 update. *These Games introduce in-game tasks and challenges for the whole clan to try to complete. *Clan Games are only available to players with Town Hall 6 and above. ---- Gameplay *Clan Games occur whenever the Strongman's Caravan is set up at the side of your village. When the caravan is interacted with, it will show the Clan Challenges available to the Clan. *These Challenges give the players several different types of tasks to accomplish within an allotted time, such as destroying certain buildings or using certain troops. These tasks can involve either the Home Village or Builder Base. Builder Base Challenges have a different frame, that is darker with stars. *The list of Challenges available to a Clan are the same for all members. Therefore, it will be in a clan's best interest to determine which members are best for which Challenges. *Once Challenges are completed, new ones appear in their place, so a clan can never run out of Challenges to take on. *Each Challenge has a point reward. Longer or harder Challenges will yield higher amounts of points. *Collecting a certain number of points will unlock rewards. These rewards range from resources (including Gems) to new Magic Items. *While Clan Games are ongoing, players within the clan can compare their point contributions to one another by looking at the "Clan" tab. ---- Challenges *Challenges are meant to test your strength in different areas. Completing a challenge within its time limit awards your clan points. *Challenges vary in difficulty. If one of them appears too difficult for you, ask your clanmates to take it. *Should you take on a Challenge you cannot finish, you can trash it. **Note that you have to wait for a certain amount of time after trashing before being able to take on a new Challenge. However, you may spend gems to remove the time and continue on. ***After the timer has expired, you may continue with the games. For each time you trash a challenge however, the time is increased by increments of 10 minutes. This time is then reset back to 0 when the caravan returns. ***For example, for the first time, the timer is set at 10 minutes. For the second time you trash a challenge, the timer is increased to 20 minutes. For the third time, it is further increased to 30 minutes and so on. *Per Clan Game, each clan member is limited to earning a certain number of points for the Clan. After doing so, they cannot take on any more challenges. *A full list of Challenges can be found here: Clan Games/Challenges ---- Rewards *When the Clan Games end, it's time to enjoy the rewards! *Rewards come in the form of resources and Magic Items. The amounts of Gold, Elixir and Dark Elixir depend on the player's Treasury capacities, which in turn depend on the player's Town Hall level and Clan Perks. *They are in several different tiers that get unlocked as your clan collects points from finished Challenges. *Everyone who participated in the Clan Games by completing at least one Challenge will be eligible to pick one reward from each reward tier that the Clan has reached. *Chosen rewards will be delivered directly to the Treasury in your Clan Castle, so make sure you have enough room for them! *Unclaimed rewards will be lost after 7 days. *If you leave your clan before the end of the clan games and had accomplished a challenge, you will still get the rewards. And you don't need to go back to the clan you were in to collect them. However, it will not let you start games with another clan. You will simply be told to go back to the original clan you started in to continue with the games. **Since the Clan Perks depend on the player's current clan, players can participate the Clan Games in a lower leveled clan and then claim the rewards in a higher leveled clan to gain more resource rewards, as the higher leveled clan grants the player higher Treasury capacity. *For Town Hall 6 players, the Dark Elixir options will be replaced by either Gold or Elixir of the same proportion of the Treasury storage. ---- Trivia *There are two easter eggs found in the Caravan. If you click the fireworks a firework will explode in midair over the Caravan. If you click on the horse, it will sneeze. *During the first Clan Game, there was a slight error in rewards. Since two Power Potions can be sold for 50 Gems, the 20 Gems option at Tier II was an impractical choice. Events First Clan Game The first Clan Game started on UTC 8:00 December 19th, 2017 and lasted for 2 days. Individual Quest Point cap was 500 . Second Clan Game The second Clan Game started on UTC 8:00 December 22th, 2017 and lasted for 4 days. Individual Quest Point cap was 2,000 . Third Clan Game The third Clan Game started on UTC 8:00 January 5th, 2018 and lasted for 3 days. Individual Quest Point cap was 2,500 . Fourth Clan Game The fourth Clan Game started on UTC 8:00 January 12th, 2018 and lasted for 1 day. Individual Point cap was 1,000 . Fifth Clan Game The fifth Clan Game will start on UTC 8:00 January 19th, 2018. Category:Clans Category:Gameplay Category:Clan Games